


Seven's Passionate Kiss

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lime, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Some MM trash I wrote to fix a bad rp experience a good friend of mine had. 707 : Kisses you passionately. Wait there's more to that .... right?





	

Disclaimer : I do not own Mystic Messenger. It belongs to Cheritz. 

Seven's Passionate Kiss 

“Lu--” Your words cut off abruptly as you felt your lips enveloped by Seven's and your eyes slowly close. A tiny moan escaped the back of your throat as you felt his tongue explore the inside of your mouth before he pulled away to smirk at you mischievously. His tongue swept the side of his mouth and over his lips, causing you to bite your lower lip and your breath to hitch. The only thing you were aware of at the moment was how his beautiful face peered down at you, dangerously close, and his chest rising and falling as fast as yours. Your brain was fuzzy and you legs already turned to jelly, plus, he got you pinned right against a wall anyway. There was no way you could move. 

“Mmm....” Seven murmured before he went in again to lay another breath taking kiss upon your lips, removing his right hand from the wall and wrapping it around your waist to pull you towards him. His grabbed at your hips and trailed his fingers upward to your back. Your head jerked back slightly as he fisted a handful of your hair and he leaned in to probe your mouth some more. Soon your tongue joined his, twining and dancing as one and then... Oh! A loud noise escaped your mouth. It must have surprised Luciel as well because he stopped abruptly. Your hands flew to your mouth immediately and he pulled them away and stuck his tongue into your mouth again and flicked and swirled it around until you practically made the same sound you did before. Oh fuck, you thought as he teased you by purposely avoiding the spot and then stroking it over and over and over with his tongue, all the while tugging at your hair giving you a confusing feeling of pain and pleasure.

He stopped and then moved onto your ears, nibbling and sucking on your ear lobes. Your body was getting hot and you found yourself arching upward, yearning to get close to Seven and to feel him. It was already overwhelming but you knew it was just the beginning. He made it clear when he moved on from your ears and onto your neck, ticking you as his tongue trailed across it—priming it. He started out slowly, letting his teeth glide on your dampened skin, before he took a bite, finishing off by sucking on the tender flesh, eliciting a gasp from you. He continued his task, trailing little kisses in between as his right hand stroked your sides, squeezed on your ass and gave it a good smack before going back to your hips and once again focusing on your lips. 

He kissed you hungrily and you can feel his body temperature had risen significantly high as well. His hand tugged and played at the hem of your sweater, before urgently sliding under, grabbing your breast and massaging it in circles. You felt your nipples stiffen at his contact and you knew it felt it too, the way his eyes narrowed at you with a knowing look, before simultaneous nipping at your neck and squeezing on the peaked tips. Reflexively you rubbed your legs together to ease a dull ache in your lower region. 

Seven, seeing what you were doing, parted your legs and pushed you close to him and started grinding on you feverishly, hand still working its magic on your chest. The friction between you felt so good, you started grinding back getting even more excited, feeling him rigid against you. You were so into the motion you didn't even notice that Seven had stopped massaging your breasts and gone under your skirt and into your panties, until his finger just slightly made contact with your clit. 

“Aw—fffuuu!!!! “You gasped out loud. 

“I barely touched you and you're already so wet,” Seven responded huskily, showing you his fingers dripping with your juices before he licked them and then takes them into his mouth, allowing you to slowly see them go in an in and out motion and finishing with a loud slurping sound. 

“You taste so good...” 

You felt your face go a dark shade of scarlet. You were speechless and consumed by need for him. 

“Do you want to continue here, or do you want to take it to the bedroom?” 

A/N: Yeah IDk what I am doing. I probably will be writing more junk like this and posting it as a means of unloading my thoughts. Don't take these too seriously ya'll!

http://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino


End file.
